Life at my house-Digimon Editon
by Anastasia Damon
Summary: BAsed off Seto's Princess's Life at My House. Please check ou ther story too, it's a yugioh fanfic. It may not be being updated, but it's cool anyway.T for mild swearing
1. Traps, Yelling, Anastasia Damon

- "Life At My House- Digimon Edition"

By:Anastasia Damon, Inspired by Seto's Princess

Disclaimer:First i'd like to thank Seto's Princess for the original life at my house which is a yugioh fanfic. I highly recommend checking that one out! Hers might be WAY better then mine! I do not own Digimon in any way, I only Own my oc, Anastasia Valancia. Enjoy this crazy story about Digimon characters living in my house.

Chapter 1-THe Chaos Begins!

A Young former disney star named Anastasia Valencia from the underrated darkwing duck show seemed excited for some reason. She had some plan that would cause hell for a certain cast of characters. She waited, and when she heard the first ring of her doorbell, it was time to spring , the doorbell rung. Elated, she headed to it.

When she opened the door, there stood Ken Ichijouji, the digimon emperor himself and Davis Motomiya, now Standing on his side. WOrmmon and veemon with them as well. "Alright…..im running a contest so please set up your stuff in the downstairs apartment, you have it to yourselves. The contest is to stay in my house and you're awarded points for various events.I''m doing this because i haven't been home to Duckburg forever, most specifically, . We're going to be staying in the house of NEgaduck." Hearing that, Wormmon and Veemon took cover.

"Oh d-d-dear.." he said, Anastasia sighed. "Don't worry...i got permission to use the house we're in now. Im pretty much able to ask anything."

~Anastasia's POV~

Davis and Ken headed down with their digimon and belongings still worried the house may be haunted. Meanwhile someone fell in one of my pitfalls. "WHAT THE HECK! SOMEONE BETTER ANSWER FOR THIS!" Came the voice of Marcus Damon.I Sweatdropped, heading down. "Yeah sorry That's my security system for if anyone tries to leave. I have them everywhere." MArcus looked ready to kill me, "Why on earth do you need pitfalls and traps for?!" he questioned, agumon calling down, "Boss, are you okay?" Marcus answered up, "Yeah nothing broken." He said,getting up. "Anyway why did you call me here?" I cleared my throat, "I'm holding a contest. We're still waiting on many others, so please head upstairs for now!" i told him, helping him out of the trap door back on solid ground, he went upstairs into the house.

Meanwhile, someone fell for my net trap, "WHAT THE CRAP! NOT COOL!" one voice yelled, the other yelled, "KARI WHO DID THIS TO US!" I knew who i'd netted, and quickly cut them down. "I'm so sorry, Kari and Gatomon!" I said, "I didn't plan on you triggering the net trap!" They looked at me questioning how i knew their names, and how i knew what happened to them, but then just went upstairs with Marcus. I started sighing, praying no one else would trigger any traps this day. The next person to arrive was Rika and Renamon, from Digimon TAmers. She headed straight up. Then, Taichi KAmiya showed up heading up as well.

Soon, Takeru Takaishi showed up with his older brother Matthew Ishida. Gabumon and Patamon were with them too."Hello you two!" i said, "The apartment two floors down is yours." The two brothers nodded at me, and headed Down two floors. I sighed, once i opened the door again seeing Yoshino Fujida from Data Squad with Lalamon. She yelled at me however wondering why i called her their along with Marcus. She was a little less willing to do the contest, but i convinced her. I realized all 9 i had invited so far had showed up. "Perfect.I can however expect more later." I said, getting ready to gather everyone to discuss the contest.

"THank you all for coming!" I said once everyone was gathered, "I'm holding a contest that you will be rewarded points for everything you do. You can also lose everyone get rested, we have a big day tomorrow." I said. KAri asked what day it was and i told her, "It's Ken's should throw him a party!" KAri smiled, "Agreed!" Everyone else agreed with me minus him who didn't hear."Then it's settled- tomorrow, Ken is having the party of his life.


	2. Anastasia And Ken's Anniversery

**Anastasia and Ken's Anniversery**

**Happy Anniversery Anastasia Damon and Ken Ichijouji-3/31**

** Disclaimer:THis Chapter is based on seto's princess's chapter 2 of her fic titled Seto's Birthday, only in a digimon twist and it doesn't end the same it doesnt even ahve most of the same stuff, this is not just a digimon copy of life at my house. This is an aniversery chapter not a day, and I do not own Digimon, or the original you return one day, Seto's Princess. My story is here until you do and even after you do! You inspired me and pleas ekeep writing! Never give up your dreams.**

I Awoke thenext morning to the smell of pancakes, and went downstairs. I noticed Ken was facepalming at Davis's attempt at a Anniversery breakfast. I decided to say, "Guys why don't we eat upstairs?" i suggested, Both davis and Ken agreed and we headed up to see Starbit pancakes colored in the starbit colors, and ken's favorite drink-Strawberry Nesquik. I looked shocked, but then the three of us sat down by the others. As we ate.,We heard yelling, supposidly coming from upstairs. "HOW DARE YOU BURN MY BREAKFAst!" It sounded like Yoshino yelling at MArcus who went near her personal kitchen. Oh joy. Marcus ran down and hid behind the table for dear life as Yoshino came down fuming. The digimon followed her cautiously.

I decided to survay the damage, and noticed the whole kitchen was a mess."MARCUS Valancia DAMON! BROTHER YOU CLEAN THIS crap UP NOW!" I yelled, Not amused one of our kitchens was DESTROYEd again, and 2 days after our mother told him to stay out of the kitchens. I Cannot believe Marcus had the odacity to not only dissobay our mom, but also to Blow up our Upstairs KITECHEN!i heard Ken mutter some Anniversery this is, and i looked to him. "I know how you feel.. what a bad way to start the day off." As marcus cleaned the mess, I offered to go shopping with Ken, and he agreed. Little did we know what suprise awaited us when we got back to the house.

"I say we throw Ken and Anastasia a huge party!" Davis suggested, which everyoen agreed too. immidiatly Kari and Yoshino Yelled, "We'll cook! You boys would blow everything up!" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Davis got it, seeing Sora, Matt, and TAichi. "Good Morning!" He said cheerfully, "Come in.. The owner will be back later today. Shes stalling ken so we can set up a Anniversery bash." Matt smiled, "I'll gladly play the music...Sora, Taichi and i are the enw Teemnage wolves along with Takeru, My brother." Davis smiled, "That would be perfect-Thanks Matt!" "Anytime, Daisuke." He said.

The decorations were set up, the music playlist was made, a live preformence was scedualed, and the gifts were on the table in the livingtoom, And various games were set up was going to be the BEST party ever, Provided the Fearsome Five didn;t crash it, but Marcus invited them so tthey wouldn't be crashing, they hoped. Soon, Ken cam ehome and everyone yelled, "SUPRISE!" There were a bunch of dark blue and yellow baloons, cutouts of wormmon around the place as well as khimeramon, and the cake had a bunch o flayers of digimon figures on it, it was a white cake with blue frosting, and yellow shade like marks. On the top was a minuature of him and Abnastasia with Stingmon and Lillithmon, as the digimon emperor and empress.

The Liquidator had made sure the punch wasn't spiked too, much too Taichi's sadness. after all, it was his water that was used for Flood drank a whole bottle of Vodka and danced drunkenly on th efloor. Anastasia, Kari and Yoshino had prepared a specia; type of performence, called a Prisim SHow!"Let's get ready girls!" She said, th eother girls agreed and hurried backstage to get ready, she had her glaceon create an ice rink out of the floor

Anastasia texts everyone,"meet in the auditorium, and look at the stage." Everyone fils in to see an ice rink stage."Oh i think i know what's happening!" Yolei says, "It's a prisim show!" At this, everyone went wide eyes.A prisim show had never been performed in odiba.

( watch?v=Cn2mI2JBmm0 the girls song)

Matt was on stage, "welcome our performers, Lunacity!" the three girls began dancing and singing, "Rose Galexy" They all performed their prisim jumps, Anastasia finished hoff with the Declaration of a Valkerie Heart. Soon a ros emountian was seen, and the show ended. Ken had never seen something so magical in his life."Anastasia, You were breathtaking out all the girls, my eyes were glued to you!"

Anastasia's p.O.v

When ken said what he did, i literally just melted in not melt as in to liquid, as in, panic soon turned to a blush, signalling i got the meaning. He's rekindling the fact he'll always love me. I can;t help it- I pull him into a makeout right there. Everyone staired jawdropped.

Soon, Kari suggested we play some games. Ken and i battled eachother on pokemon Rumble Blast, then on pokemon y and X. He had X, i had Y. Meanwhile, everyone else was enjoying ddr, and other games i had three wiis and a wii u set up. Kari was enjoying pikmin three, Davis,and tk were in a smash brothers brawl,Yolei was trying her luck at super paper mario, and Marcus, Yoshino and the digimon were taking turns playing Kirby's Return to Dreamland. I also had a playstation2, and saw Cody playing Kingdom hearts 2. Matt and the teenage wolves were on my playstation, the tohers watching Matt fail at the original was on My gameboy advance sp playing kirby and the amazing mirror.

At the end of the night, I realized- Since tai Matt and Sora arrived, i ahve to edit contest points and find rooms for them, because theres no leaving this house. During my sleep next to ken, i thought of the answer through the night in my dreams.

End of The Anniversery Chapter

Next chapter is A suprise. Stay tuned.


End file.
